The present invention relates to a precision fluidic pressure regulator and particularly to a reliable subminiature fluidic pressure regulator.
Fluidic pressure regulators are widely used for transferring and controlling of a controlled pressure from a supply source to an output or load device. Pneumatic and other fluidic systems are widely known and applied in both control and regulating fields. There is a particular need for a small fluidic pressure regulator which can maintain a given secondary or output pressure with changes in the primary or supply pressure furnished from a pressure source. There is a further need for a design and construction of pressure regulators of subminiature size which can provide the desired regulation for normal flow applications and also for dead ended applications with a varying pressure source. A non-bleed and non-relieving fluidic pressure regulator is desirable because it permits the use of a limited supply source such as a pressurized pneumatic tank or cartridge, without wasting of any of the source fluid and pressure while maintaining the desired output pressure characteristic.